


Guardians of Paris

by Miraculous_Wolf



Category: Rise of the Gaurdians/Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, Big Brother!Aster, Big Brother!Jack, Crossover, Evil....all evil, Exasperated!Marinette, F/M, Hawkmoth and Pitch Black, Just an idea that came up, Little Sister!Marinette, ROTG/MLB, Weird Partnership thingy, blaaaaagh, jealous!Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird has been stirring in Paris. Akumas have become more and more dangerous and are being laced with Nightmares. The children are in danger and its up to the Gaurdians of Childhood to save them. And if two superheroes decide to help them along the way, why stop them? After all Paris was their home first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Touch of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story on Archive so yay! Excitement! I hope you enjoy this! It's been in my head for a while so....welp! Byee! Comment, like, whatever! If you criticize me, just don't be mean, but I like honesty so yeah bye!

It shocked him more then he would of liked to admit. But there it was on the very tip of his tongue.  _Fear._  It was almost like acid, sharp and it stung the back of his throat. But it made him smile. Pitch relished in the small ounce he got. It was hard to come by with the stupid Gaurdians always getting in the way. With their  **Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories** **, Joy!** The taste of fear had long ago disappeared after his defeat.

But it was back. Spicy, just like he remembered. But it was the rare acid taste that surprised him. Adults fear was like caramel, sweet, creamy and very hard to swallow. Children's fear was like black licorice. Sour but ever so inviting. And so easy to take! But the acid taste only came from teens. They acted so grown up, like they actually had a choice in their future. They feel invincible and that's what made their fear so good. That moment when thet succumb to it, it's acidy and cold but runs like honey down his throat. It was addicting. And Pitch wanted  _more._ His nose wrinkled as it started to fade and he treked silently along the shadows. He was still to weak to face the Gaurdians and spread nightmares but he would never stop hiding in the shadows. 

It was farther then he thought but he was quick, flickering over the darkness. The fear grew stronger and faded every few minutes. Something was stopping all the delicious fear. Pitch jerked to the surface with a grunt before blinking in confusion. He was in France. The fear lead him to the City of Love? He got his answer as a whole bout of fear swelled in his head. Paris. It's in Paris. He made his way to the Effile Tower, effectively avoiding the light and slinking in the dark. Pitch paused at the loud screaming. So much fear and destruction! He thrived off of it. Then he saw it. A big, dark creature, roaring at the top of its lungs. This was creating all the fear. 

"I deserved that part! I deserved everything!!" The creature screamed in a clouded teenage girls voice. Pitch narrowed his eyes and moved closer. What was this? What was going on? A sudden blur of red and black made Pitch halt all together. A teen girl in a red suit with black spots was twirling a...yo-yo? And the male next to her was in a cat suit. This just got weirder and weirder. They were fighting the monster.

"Another set of good-doers," He hissed to himself, rolling his eyes. As expected the fear was slowing down and happiness was erupted through the city with a whole bunch of hope. The red girl snatched something off the monster and broke it. A black butterfly flew out. Pitch could  _feel_  the power illuminating from it. He wanted it. But the red girl had other plans. She caught the butterfly and with a flash of light, a white butterfly flew away. She cleansed it. Pitch didn't even want to know how a child was able to ubtain that power when he felt this huge burst of rage fill up in his soul. It wasn't even his rage. The butterfly. He wanted the butterfly. Swiftly moving, Pitch followed it. It lead him to a mansion with a golden gate. It went to the highest tower and in through a small window. Pitch easily blended into the shadows and  into the room. It was dark and a man was in the center. He was angry and in pain. Easily manipulated. And he had butterflies. All white butterflies. Pitch wanted the corrupted ones. He looked down at one fluttering by his robe and sprinkled nightmare sand on it. He was weak but butterflies didn't need much. The butterfly stopped fluttering and stood still before flapping wildly, darkness consuming the small bug. The man with the mask narrowed his eyes at the butterfly, picking it up gently. The butterfly started getting a bit bigger, wings starting to shred with rips and tears and needle like legs, piercing any flesh it got ahold of.

"Well aren't you a pretty little nightmare," Pitch whispered. The man turned quickly and swiped his cane at Pitch. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Pitch's lip was cut and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He stared at the masked man and smirked.

"Good aim," The man glared down at Pitch and spoke fluently in French. Luckily, Pitch knew it.

"Why have you come here? Who are you,"

"I think the question is, who are you?" Pitch sneered back, starting to circle the man. 

"I am Hawkmoth, most feared villain in all of Paris!"

"And I," Pitch leaned over the man, showing off his fangs that gleamed with spit. "Am the Nightmare King,"

"What did you do to my butterfly?" The man asked, hitting it with his stick. The marble absorbed the butterfly and kept it hidden there. And there it was, just a flicker but the hard to swallow fear. He eagerly drank it with a satisfied hum before scoffing.

"So you are making all of Paris feel fear?"

"I feed off raw emotion. Anger, sadness. I give them powers and in return they give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous," Pitch blinked and narrows his eyes.

"The Miracle stones have been activated?" Hawkmoth now stared before nodding, clenching his fists.

"I  _need_ those stones. It's the only way to get back my wife," the man suddenly snarled. "But those kids keep getting in my way and saving the city,"

"Bloody good-doers don't know when to stop," Pitch responded in agreement.

"You never answered my question. What did you do to my butterfly?"

"I simply gave it a touch of fear," 

"You can spread fear?" Pitch nearly snapped at the man. Who did he bloody think he is? The Easter Bunny?

"I am the BOOGIEMAN YOU FOOL!" Hawkmoth flinched as Pitch towered over him with his shadows. "I'm not as strong as I was in the Dark Ages," He clenched his jaw. "I am weak from my latest defeat with the Gaurdians. Stupid Frost meddling with my plans. I would have had the whole world fear me!" He screamed in frustration, nightmares howling with their master as he let loose on the interior building. Pitch panted and stared at the nightmare butterflies. Hawkmoth stared as well.

"What else can you do?" 

"I can manipulate shadows, feel people's fear, create their biggest fear before their very eyes," Pitch smirked and sauntered over to Hawkmoth. "Want me to show you?"

Hawkmoth glared and shoved the shadow back, spinning around wildly as all he touched was cold air and Pitch was gone. Hawkmoth took uneasy glances around room when Pitch suddenly appeared, shoving the man to the ground with a rough elbow to the back. 

"Think of it as payback for hitting me with your cane," Pitch's feral smirk made Hawkmoth a bit uneasy. "I have a proposition for you man hawk," Pitch announced. "You get me fear from all of Paris, I will assist you in stealing the Miraculous stones and you won't fear getting your wife back," 

Hawkmoth paused and looked at the grey man with those brining yellow eyes. The question of 'why' was on the top of his tongue but he resisted asking. The man infront of him had more power then Hawkmoth all together. He could easily kill him off and take the miraculous for himself and have all the fear he desired. Pitch seemed to know what he was thinking.

"My belief is still small. I am weak now but you getting me the power I need, I could help you rule all of Paris. You would have everything at your fingertips,"

"My wif-"

"Next time you see her, she will be in your arms and not in some picture hanging lowly on the wall. Not even in the son you see her so dearly in. She would be with you forever and never escape again," His sedictive voice made Hawkmoth shudder at the possibility of having his wife again. Of not being alone. To hear her voice. Pitch's manipulations worked their way into Hawkmoth's mind as Pitch used what he had left into small images of sand, of a beautiful women hugging Gabriel and then the small figure of his son. "You would live in a world of Darkness and fear, but I would spare you and your... _family_ ," Pitch spat the word like it was something revolting. "What do you say?"

"I believe that you have a deal,"


	2. May I have this dance, M'Lady?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixed sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for all the kudos! I don't know how to work the comment thing so...sorry!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hawkmoth arched in pleasure as the familiar power surge from his transformation took place. A rumble from his chest proved his satisfaction and his blue eyes gleamed in the dark room. 

"Are we ready to begin?" A silky voice asked from behind him. Hawkmoth tried not to flinch at the sound of Pitch's voice but it was proven difficult. Pitch chuckled as he felt the sweet adult fear tickle his senses. Brushing his hand along Hawkmoth's back, he whispered softly, "Best you get started if you want to uphold our... _contract_. 

"Of course," The window blinds opened, making Pitch move back to the shadows, yellow eyes watching. "Ah yes, gotcha," Hawkmoth cackled. Teens were so easily manipulated. Their yearn for freedom and adventure. So easily twisted into the need for revenge and humiliation for the ones who do them wrong.

"Friendship is such a touchy subject," Pitch let out a grunt if agreement, slowly becoming impatient. "Especially when one turns on you," Hawkmoth grabbed a pure butterfly and crushed it in his fist, black magic surging into it.

Pitch sauntered over and sprinkled his nightmare sand on it with a smirk. The butterfly actually let out a loud hooting sound before it turned into a loud shriek. It became a hybrid of a fearling and an akuma. It's tattered wings swung in big breathy flops and awkwardly made its way out of the hole in the window. It took a while but soon the first scream came. Pitch smiled in a feral way and if he looked at his glove back in the underground dungeons of a home, he would see the lights flickering out.

**\--**

Deep in the North Pole, a place called Santoff Claussen stood against the harsh snowfall of winter. It was a very durable building with the highest security. Elves (though not to bright) had a vicious way of showing their appreciation while Yeti's are more likely to toss you out at first light (just stay away from Phil). Loud Russian music was always playing, usually silencing every other noise inside of the big building. Including the frantic knocks of a yeti. Finally having enough, the yeti slammed open the door, effectively gaining his Bosses attention. And lose concentration, making the man shatter the fragile ice sculpture of a boy with a blue hood and a staff.

"AHH!" The man screamed with wide eyes.

"AGGH!" The yeti screamed back, panic and slight irritation in his tone.

"Vhat 'ave I told you about KNOCKING?!" The yeti growled low in his throat before pointing out the door, nervous garble escaping him. The man's eyes narrowed in confusion. "The globe?"

This man was very big and intimidating but once you get to know him, you find out that he is very caring and sweet. He has a very dark history and hopes to renew himself with his service as a Gaurdian. Now Nicholas St. North (better known as North or Santa Claus) is a very hard man to shake. But whenever it concerns his friends or the children of the world, it's very easy to find yourself at the other end of his twin blades. 

"Vhat is happening?" He asked his head yeti, Phil.  Phil motioned to the globe like it was obvious. North narrowed his eyes and....sighed as he didn't see the problem. "Are you alright? Do you need break?"

Phil actually really would like a break but knew that he couldn't. Phil grabbed North's arm and dragged him to the European side of the globe. North frowned as the lights were flickering all around France, mostly in Paris but it seemed to be spreading. 

"Vhat is this?" North made a motion to turn on the Aurora Borealis but stopped. It wasn't effecting the world. But it was spreading. He really shouldn't call the others for something that might be a disbelief phenomenon. They've had them happen before. But what if it was more serious? North sighed and rubbed his eyes. Hopefully Bunny didn't kill him for this. Reaching to the lever, he thrusted it down and the rainbow of lights flashed into the sky. Now all he had to do was wait. Turning to the moon he frowned deeply.

"Manny, do you know anything about this?" Not for the first time, the moon was silent in the sky. 

**\--**

The lights flashed in every direction, knowing they'd eventually find the four others. Up in the sky, the Aurora danced along Asia, up to the flying castle. Little hummingbird like creatures fluttered from all around the big castle. In their hands, they held teeth from different kinds of people all over the world and flew up to a women/bird hybrid. Toothiana was the tooth fairy with big beautiful purple eyes and exotic feathers decorating her body. She has been out in the field lately and could feel her belief surge deep in her core. 

As the Gaurdian of Memories, she protects everything that makes a child who they are, from experiences and adventures, the memories all are held in their teeth. One of the little birds saw the lights and squeaked loudly before fluttering to her mother. Her squeaks made Tooth blink before she also saw the lights.

"Stay here, you four come with me. Watch over the teeth," Tooth ordered before flying to the North Pole.

**\--**

The lights also reached New York, lights erupted from the city billboards. Gold sand complemented them and a small figure road along it. The dream sand made the little tykes in the city fall into a peaceful sleep. Sanderson Mansnoozie aka the Sandman (in case you didn't know XD) danced along the sky, spreading good dreams and the feel of peace as they slept. Sandy jerked a bit in surprise as another set of lights envaded his vision. The assortment of colors made  the sleep man frown, something you usually don't see, and gather his sand up. He crafted a small plane along with a helmet and goggles before taking off to the North Pole.

**\--**

White. Everything was white. Snowflakes bounced into each other and onto other objects, sticking their snowyness (is that a word?) on the world. 

"SNOW DAY!" A loud voice yelled, happiness clear in his tone. A blue clad figure fell from the sky and iced everything in the way down. He froze more of the lake and slammed right into a snow bank.

"Jack!" A young boy, maybe 12 years old now, shouted, looking for the winter spirit. Jack's snowy head popped out, pieces of snow falling from it. The 12 year old, also known as Jamie Bennett, grabbed one of Jack's arms and pulled him up. Just as the winter spirit made a move to thank him, he was hit over the head with a snowball. Jack turned, blue eyes startled but with a mischievous gleam in them. Pippa and Sophie were giggling, one snowball in each hand.

"I see how you wanna play," Jack teased. With a twist of his hand multiple snowballs flew in the air and then towards the girls. They shrieked loudly ran the other way. War cries came from all around them and snowballs flew from everywhere. Jack laughed as he kept getting pegged in the face and stomach and pulled up his hood to hide it. Sophie grabbed onto Jack's legs and giggled as he tried protecting her from stray snowballs.

"Oh! Pretty!!" Sophie exclaimed loudly, pointing to the sky. Jack pulled his hood off as he turned, his smile turning immediately to a frown at the sight of the Northern Lights. He gently handed the little blonde to her older brother and twirled his staff. 

"I need to go,"

"Why, what is it?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know yet,"

"Maybe we can help!"

"No it's ok," Jack smiled as his first believers insistance to help.

"But-"

"You'll be safer here Jamie,"

"Is it Pitch?" Jamie's eyes narrowed. Jack sighed and ruffled the brunettes hair.

"I don't know bud, but everything will be fine. Don't worry. Now are you going the waste the snow day I made? It was a lot of work!" Jack whined playfully, effectively making the 12 year old smile. 

"Be careful!" Jamie yelled as Jack took to the sky after beating the ground three times. 

"Always!" Jack called back, flying into the hole the ground made.

"No your not!" Jack just cackled and whooped as he glided through the tunnels that lead to the Warren. A few sharp turns later, Jack was in the middle of the Warren. Usually Bunny was there to greet him but it seemed today he wasn't.

_Maybe he already saw the lights,_ Jack hummed to himself, walking through the main field. He made sure not to freeze anything and glanced around for the other Guardian. Ever since Jack joined the Gaurdians about 5 or so years ago, they all became a big family. North definitely was like a father to Jack and Tooth the mother he always needed. Sandy was that awesome uncle who gave you chocolate before bed and Bunny was like the annoying big brother he never knew he wanted but couldn't see life without. Jack grinned thinking of his  _family_ , and wow did it feel nice to say that. Just as Jack jumped in the air, ready to fly out, he was tackled from behind, big furry arms wrapped around his middle as they rolled down the hill.

Jack laughed loudly from under Bunny aka the Easter Bunny (E. Aster Bunnymund) and looked into his brother's emerald green eyes.

"Hello to you to Cottontail," Aster rolled his eyes and ruffled Jack's Snow White hair.

"Wha'dya doin down 'ere Frostbite?" Aster asked, getting off the eternal teen and helping him up. Jack brushed himself off with a playful glare at the oversized rabbit.

"Nothing much. Just that that was the second time I was tackled today. Though Sophie more like grabbed my legs but still, I could have fell," Jack crossed his arms with a pout as Aster chuckled.

"She learns from the best she does,"

"On to more serious matters," Jack straightened making Aster do the same.

"It ain't them Summer spirits again is it? Cause I'll knock 'em a peg or two," Jack smiled fondly at the warm feeling filling his chest whenever one of the Gaurdians made protective notions to him. 

"Nah I think they'll leave me alone. But did you see the lights?" 

Aster frowned and shook his head, snapping his fingers, creating a hole above them open.

"Usually my wards alert me when North calls," He shook his head to rid the thought and got to all fours. "We best be off then," and took off. Jack laughed and whispered to himself,

"As quick as a bunny,"

"I heard that you dag now hurry up!" Jack laughed harder and followed Bunny down the tunnel.

**\--**

North had paced outside the globe when Tooth arrived looking very worried.

"Tooth-"

"North what's going on? Is everything alright? Where's Jack did something happen?"

"Tooth please calm down. We wait till everyone comes and Jack went to Burgess for last snow," North explained, waving off her worries. Tooth nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I think Jamie liked that," 

Sandy flew in, waving a quick hello before a question mark appeared over his head. North replied the same as he told Tooth. They only had to wait a few more minutes when Bunny and Jack came stumbling in, arguing good naturdly as usual.

"I don't know what your talking 'bout Jackie! I totally won that one,"

"Nah uh! I got in here first so I won! Get your facts straight kangaroo!" 

"Get back here you bloody drongo!" Aster leapt after Jack who flew behind North, giggling his head off. North chuckled, feeling himself relax at his boy's antics. Tooth flew to Jack and combed his hair with her fingers. It was an odd habit from her mum, preening feathers as birds called it. Jack whined and backed away, leaving him open to Aster's noogie.

"Gotcha! Haha! How'd you like 'em apples Frostie?" Jack cried out as he got his head drilled in.

"Not cool Aster!" 

"Boys boys we are here on important business!" North chuckled, sombering quickly as he looked at the globe. Aster set Jack down and Jack frowned. Tooth rested her hand on Norths shoulder while Sandy made another question mark.

"Look at globe,"

Jack flew to the top of it and glanced down and around it while everyone else gathered around the bottom.

"I don' see a problem North," Aster said softly.

"Hey," Jack called, frowning as he hard over Europes division. "What's that?" 

The Gaurdians hovered to where Jack was pointing, North sighing. The lights are flickering out faster and it is spreading to the outskirts of France.

"That is why I called you. Light flickering, no wonder," the Gaurdians looked alarmed at North.

"Whad'ya mean mate? No wonder?"

"I focus wonder to France. Small children, de bel'ive. But wonder in France is going kaput!" North explained, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"There's no joy," Javk spoke. His eyes were closed and brows drawn together in focus. "I-I can't feel happiness or joy!"

"Hope...No hope," Aster agreed, frown on his face.

"Who could have done this?" Tooth circled the globe in a frantic search. "It-It's spreading,"

Aster was about to respond when a huge bolt, almost like lightning, slammed to his chest. It wasn't painful but warm and hopeful. Since his senses were focused on Paris, that's where the Hope is coming from.

"Do ya feel it to?"

"I feel it," Jack whispered, smile growing in his face.

"The lights!" Tooth squealed. "They're back!" Sandy tapped his foot with a thinking face, ideas poofing from his sand but ultimately ending in the question,  _how?_ Jack bit his lip before his eyes widened.

"They do exist,"

"Jack?" North asked.

"In-In Paris! Jamie told me that a lot of bad things have been happening there, just people being bad," the Gaurdians nodded. All they could do was feed them more hope, memories, wonder, joy and sweet dreams. "Well apparently there are real live superheroes fighting the evil!"

"The evil?" To be honest, they all looked a bit skeptical, even Sandy.

"Yeah they called them...uh....actonite? No wait, actomida? No no....ak...AKUMA! Yeah! They called them Akumas," Jack snapped his fingers as he remembered. The Gaurdians paused, eyes widening.

"Akumas?" Tooth covered her mouth in shock.

"Jackie you sure?" Aster asked, gently holding the teens arm. Jack nodded confused, jumping from the globe so he was next to his brother.

"Yeah why?"

"The miracle stones have been activated," North muttered. Sandy signed a question mark, the moon and a turtle bracelet.  _Why did MiM give Fu the miraculous' to activate?_

"I do not know old friend but we must go to Paris and stop the Akumas,"

"YAY! Family road trip!" Jack cheered adorably, making the other Gaurdians chuckle.

"Come! To the sleigh!" Aster's eyes widened and he immediately started shaking his head.

"Uh no thanks mate! I really don't-"

"Everyone loves the sleigh!"

"I don't-"

"Phil! Get sleigh ready! We leave now!"

"NORTH!"

**\---**

Ladybug grunted as she was tossed into the building across from the akuma.

"M'Lady!" Chat yelled at her, immediately jumping to her side. Chat picked her up to her feet and she let out a pained whine.

"Didn't we fight her yesterday? How did she get akumatized so quickly?!"

"I don't know but she's even harder to fight now," 

"More like deranged," Ladybug sighed, spinning her yo-yo. "We beat her once, we can do it again,"

"That's the spirit Bugaboo! Now what's the plan? I already used my Cataclysm and we are running out of time," 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's nickname for her and threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" 

A snowglobe fell from the yo-yo making Ladybug pause.

"A snowglobe? What am I gonna do with this?" Using her Magic Vision, her eyes gazed from the akuma to chats baton to the Akumas bracelet. "Gotcha! Chat, batter up!"

Ladybug tossed the snowglobe and Chat slammed it with his baton. It cracked on contact, spilling the liquid before breaking against the akuma's face. The liquid splashes the akuma, making the bracelet fling off as she reared backwards. Chat dove toward it and tossed it back to Ladybug. She ripped the bracelet and cleared her Lucky Charm. As they got ready to see the back butterfly, they weren't prepared to see the Bellatrix Lestrange styled butterfly. The dark, scraggly butterfly, flew in a limp, fangs prodding the mouth with a cage in its stomach. The eyes were yellow and it had needles for legs.

"What is that?!"

"I don't know!" Chat answered back, green eyes wide.

"Can I even cleanse it?!"

"Try!"

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug exclaimed, flinging the yo-yo to it. Thankfully it absorbed the demented bug. "Gotcha..," she let the butterfly go as it was pure white and free again. A black powder was left in Ladybugs hands making her frown.

"Sand?"

"L-Ladybug?" A voice from behind croaked. The duo turned and walked toward the victim.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I-I," the sand suddenly darted from Ladybugs hands to the girl and she let out a terrified scream.

"H-Hey!" Ladybug yelped, rushing to the girl. "What's happening?!"

"I remember!" The girl sobbed. The duo froze and blinked at one another.

"You-remember?"

"Yes! I'm so-sorry! I'm sorry! My nightmare! It was my nightmare!"

"Calm down and start from the beginning," Chat said soothingly as Ladybug rubbed her back.

"I had a night-nightmare last night. Everything I dreamt it-it happened!" The girl hiccuped. Before either could answer, a scream got their attention.

"Carmen!" Another girl was running toward them. Ladybug easily passed Carmen to her friend and Chat dragged her back.

"The akuma was laced with sand," Ladybug sighed. 

"Nightmares," Chat corrected. Ladybug raised an eyebrow making Chat grin sheepishly. "Look, when I was little, my mom told me stories about the protectors of childhood, the Gaurdians,"

Ladybug nodded, glancing at the still sobbing couple at the street.

"One of them was the Sandman, ya know, he spread good dreams and calmness as you slept so you had nothing to fear,"

"Everything has an opposite," Ladybug concluded, seeing his point.

"Someone is bringing nightmares,"

"But those are just stories Chat," Ladybug sighed. "If these really are just bad dreams, it could be a new affect from the akuma Hawkmoth is trying. And it's succeeding. More fear for him. Chat we can't do anything! I can't cleanse nightmares,"

"I know," Chat muttered. "I just feel like something bigger is going on,"

"We will get through it, we always do," Ladybug reassured. Both jumped as the last of their beeping took place. Ladybug waved before swinging away as quickly  as she could, Chat following her example.

**\---**

"Dammit! Those two always mess everything up!" Hawkmoth snarled, his rage growing in anger.

"Actually I think it went along quite well," Pitch said. "It took twice as much work to fight this one akuma. Next time, we will do two. They won't last long,"

"I don't think I can," Hawkmoth frowned as he thought.

"That's why I'm here you twat! I haven't felt fear like this in a long time! It's delicious!"

Hawkmoth wrinkled his nose and gazed into Paris's night sky. The fear he gained got him closer to the Miraculous's and his wife.

"Won't this fear we cause make your  _Guardians_ notice?"

"Trust me! If they notice, I'll be ready!" Pitch chuckled darkly, it echoing in the quiet room as the blinds closed the window, leaving nothing but darkness in its wake.

 


	3. Off To Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gives the Guardians a helpful present and where is Marinette??

Jack was looking over the side of the sleigh with a content grin. He loved being in the air and seeing the world from a different point of view. Can't say the same for Aster though. Jack glanced at the frightened Pooka and let out a small chuckle. Aster glared at Jack who innocently waved back at him. Currently, they were just flying over cities but Jack noticed North pulling out a snow globe. North glanced back at the frost child and gave a fatherly smile.

"Jack! Would you like to do honors?" Jack eagerly agreed and jumped up, grabbing the snow globe with careful hands.

"Paris, France!" Jack yelled and with a small grunt, he tossed the snow globe in the air. It exploded into a multiverse of colors and the sleigh was quickly swallowed up by it. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as portals made him a bit dizzy before peeking at the darkness. It was just turning into evening, people still walking home from work, kids still playing outside. 

"So where is this Fu guy?" Jack asked, glancing at the tower. North circled around for a few minute, not answering when Jack deadpanned. "You don't know where he is, do you?"

"He will give signal," North huffed. Sandy snickered silently while Tooth rolled her eyes. It took a few more minutes but a rainbow of lights, almost like the Aurora came into their vision. North easily hid the sleigh in one of the alleys and covered it with a simple protection and vision charm. Jack and Aster took in the normal looking house and climbed up the stairs, the others following. Jack paused at a door that said _Master Fu's Massage Shop._  North knocked on the door, body seeming slightly stiff. They could hear shuffling from inside before the door swung open and a man stumbled out.

"Thank you for coming! See you next week!" A short man with a Hawaiian printed shirt looked up at them and hurried them in. The man that got shoved out didn't see them (as he was an adult) and demanded for his massage. He was ignored.

"North!" Master Fu greeted with a happy grin. "Manny told me to expect your arrival but I didn't think it to be so soon! Good thing it is though," before North could answer, Fu was already examining Jack. "Ah so you are the new Guardian! And so young!"

"Hey! I'm 316 years old!" Jack pouted. Master Fu waved him off with a smirk.

"Only 130 years older then me," Jack blinked at the statement and looked to Bunny for an explanation but the Pooka was just staring at the weird man. "But back to problem. My warriors are doing the best they can but the akumas are becoming more dangerous. They are laced with little sprinkles of black sand,"

"Black sand," Tooth gaped, violet eyes wide.

"It is Pitch," Aster sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Not just the Boogieman,"

The old master sounded sad and and slightly frustrated. It made Jack tense and frown. Did that mean Pitch was working with someone?

"The man who controls the Butterfly Miraculous....I fear that they have joined forces, creating nighmarish monstrosities. It's creating fear through out the city,"

"We have to stop them," Jack said, determined.

"You will," Fu stated, turning to an old record player. "Wayzz!"

A green flaring turtle flew out from behind the device and twirled around Jack. Said winter spirit yelped before giggling, reaching out to touch it. The turtle avoided the cold hands and sat on Fu's shoulder.

"Master. Guardians," he nodded to them. Aster ruffled Jack's hair at his slight put off look. 

"Get the bracelets old friend,"

"Bracelets?" Tooth asked, blinking in confusion. Master Fu smiled and held out his hand when the turtle dropped the five items on his hands.

"Yes! They will help you bee seen!"

"They'll see us?" Jack whispered, eyes widening.

"Everyone will see you," Fu nodded.

"But why?" Aster asked while Sandy created a question mark over his head.

"You will be working with my warriors. They will need to see you. Don't be alarmed Guardians. You will still have your powers. You'll just be human from now on,"

"Bloody hell," Bunny rubbed his forehead. North nodded, determination in his eyes.

"Where did you get these?" Tooth asked, holding a pretty pink one in her hands, fingers running over the design.

"Manny gave them to me," 

"Cool," Jack whispered. Fu made a motion for Jack to give him his wrist and held the pale limb with gentle hands. Fu clasped a bright blue bracelet, with a snowflake design on it, on Jack and smiled as his appearance altered. Jack's skin stayed pale but looked more of a human shade. His jaw defined a bit more but he still looked a bit childlike. His figure defined more as well and he was developed with a more healthier weight. Jack's eyes stayed their brilliant blue (you could still see the snowflakes in them) and his teeth a blinding white. His hair though turned to a messy shade of dark brown but white streaks flooded through them while a small section of his bangs stayed a full white. Jack kept his blue hoodie but his pants mended themselves so they weren't torn but he still didn't have shoes, in the true Jack fashion.

"Wow," Jack eyed himself, looking into the mirror with wide eyes. He had to blow his bangs out of his face but smiled. Freckles dusted lightly over his nose and cheeks making him look even more adorable.

"Here," Fu handed Jack his staff, said boy holding it tensely. He could still feel his power rushing through it and grinned. Fu gave it two gentle taps and the staff shrunk making Jack jump. "So it's always kept close to you," The staff turned into a hair clip and Fu used it to clip the boys bangs back out of his eyes. Jack felt himself relax a bit and let out a cute little laugh.

"I look just like I did when I was human! But cooler!!"

"How old do ya think 'e is?" Bunny asked, looking Jack over.

"I'm 17," 

"Who's next?" Fu glanced at the other Guardians. Sandy bounced in the air, floating higher and higher off the ground. "Come on then," Fu placed a gold bracelet over the dreamers wrist and eyed the changes.

Sandy grew a bit taller and the sand dropped from his figure but didn't disappear completely. He had tan skin, much darker from Jack's but it was mostly even. He looked like he as out in the sun a lot. His eyes turned a caramel brown and held his center's spark. Sandy's hair was a dirty blonde, almost gold color and while Jack's was tousled or even shaggy, Sandy's was plain crazy. It ruffled in different directions but it suited him. A thin pair of glasses balanced on his nose. A gold hoodie was on his slightly round figure with the words _'Dream On!'_  on it along with brown pants and brown and gold shoes. Sandy looked at himself in the mirror and nodded his approval.

North was next, placing the red bracelet on himself. Not much changed in him, hair staying white but in a shorter fashion. He didn't have his big beard anymore but his hair had to be tied back with a ponytail. He toned more with muscle then cookie fat and his blue eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter. He didn't have his big fur coat on anymore and was in a red button down shirt, black slacks and boots. The tattoos still littered down his arms, along with his Russian accent. North hummed as he looked along his figure before looking at his twin blades, almost awkwardly. Fu did the same to Norths weapons that he did to Jack's and tapped it twice. They turned into a crossed sword pin that as clipped onto his shirt pocket.

After seeing everyone get turned, Tooth eagerly placed her own pink, tooth designed bracelet on. The feathers on the top of her head drooped into her eyes, changing into silky blue, pink, green and purple strands. The top of her head was blond but the ends were all multicolored, her hair only reaching to the top on her shoulders. Her violet eyes turned to a light periwinkle and her skin was a few shades lighter then Sandy's. She had pink, full lips and long eyelashes. Tooth still held her small stature but was still a head taller then Jack (much to his displeasure). Her wings folded into her back and created a dress around her body. It was a mixture of blue and green with a pair of matching blue flats. She had a thicker rimmed pair of glasses over her eyes, a natural flush over her cheeks and petite hands with pink polish on them. Tooth's own needle like swords were also tapped and made into a matching set to North's pin.

"I love it!" Tooth crooned happily soothing over her dress. 

"It's your turn Bunny!" Jack cheered, eyeing him eagerly. Sandy was nodding along with him, eyes reassuring. Bunny sighed and glared at the green braclet in Fu's hand. It had a grey bunny and an egg on it making it more appealing. With a long sigh, Aster took the bracelet and clasped it on.

The changes rippled through the Pooka's body, legs straightening to his full height of 6 ft. Gone was the fur and fluffy tail, now holding a strong firm back and legs. Aster's body was built but nor overly so. His Pooka markings were like tattoos along his arms, creating designs on his tan body. He was two shades lighter then Sandy. Bunny's eyes turned into a mixture of emerald and forest green, making a beautiful spring color. He had a sharp jaw and a small stubble on his chin. Gone were the paws and long slender fingers, calloused from years of work appeared. His hair was long but in a tousled way like Jack's. It was a grey and blue mixture, like his old fure color, only going down to his mid neck. It was "styled" up, like his ears were once. Aster was dressed in a grey tank top with black jeans and boots covering his big feet. The Pooka eyed himself in the mirror before disgruntledly looking at his family.

"I look ridiculous,"

"You look," Jack paused, biting his lip while Aster shifted. "SO COOL!" Jack rushed up to his brother and looked him over making Aster blink in shock.

"Wha-really?"

"Yes! Oh this is sooo cool! Look at us! We're human!!"

The other Guardians shook their head at their youngest and Aster handed over his boomerangs to Fu. Fu made them into hair pins just like Jack's and slid them into on side of the Pooka's hair, so it wouldn't fly into his face.

"Yes you all look good. These bracelets will keep you human until you take them off, Manny made them so only _you_ could take them off," Fu explained, watching them. Sandy was about to ask a question when he realize he couldn't conjure up an image with his sand. He looked to Fu for an explanation making the old man sigh. "I said you would all keep your powers but their are some restrictions. You Sandman can't communicate with your sand. All you can do is spread dreams little at a time. Don't worry, the children will be fine. Since Pitch is currently residing here, all the nightmares will be too since he isn't that strong. Don't fear, the children will be in a dreamless sleep,"

Sandy frowned, not liking that but nodded anyway in understanding. There wasnt much he could do as a human. Good thing they know sign language. As a guardian you need to learn thousands of languages to help the children and thankfully French was one of the first to learn. 

"North, you can still create and make wonder but your not immortal anymore. So you need to be more careful with what you do with your body," The toy maker frowned as well, not liking the restrictions but accepting them none the less.

"Tooth, obviously you can't fly anymore. You fairies should be able to take care of everything while your gone,"

"Yes, it shouldn't be to hard for them,"

"Aster, Jack, your both elementals. Your powers will be the weakest out of all of you. And when you use them, it will tire you out more. You can only use them when you are weilding your weapons or else you will strain your body and it will do a lot of harm," Fu smiled sadly at the distraught looking Jack.

"Wait, does that mean-does that mean I can't talk to the wind anymore?"

"She can't take you anywhere, you can feel her but it won't be the same," he sounded almost regretful but Jack just sighed with a nod.

"It's ok. She'll still look out for me,"

"Aster, you won't be able to feel the Earth anymore, not really. You can heal yourself and others but that can also strain your body so I wouldn't recommend it. You can just go to the doctor. When you use your weapon, the Earth will be at your service again, not as strong, but it will provide what you need if you ask," Aster nodded, already missing the pull of the Earth he could always feel. Fu walked to the window and opened it, gazing across the city. "It seems you came on a good day,"

"Vhat do you mean, old friend?" North asked, eyes flickering to Fu and Jack who was messing around with Aster. _Kids._

"It seems the akumas are resting. Maybe Hawkmoth is taking a break...," he sounded thoughtful and turned to the Guardians with a grin. "Usually they would have been attacking by no-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I AM SMOKEY! YOU THINK YOU BURNED ME?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU BRUNT!"

"I think you spoke to soon mate," Aster said. A teenage boy had coal red eyes and fire along his hair. Smoke frizzled off him and with a thrust of his hands, he started smoking people out.

"Thats our cue! Let's go!" Jack yelled, rushing out the door, the others following. Jack noticed how people hid away, fear developing faster and faster. Smokey let out a small grunt and fire escaped his hands this time, burning buildings. "He seems a little hot tempered," Jack attempted as a joke.

Fire was really off putting, especially to a winter spirit, and while he may not be one in body anymore, scars never left that easy. Unfortunately for them it seems the akuma heard Jack. It turned and smiled crookedly at them, smoke leaving the teens open mouth. Just as the Guardians reached for their weapons, a red figure jumped in front of them, twirling a yo-yo wildly in her hand, cooling down the heat. With a small yell, she slammed the yo-yo straight in the akuma's face, knocking it to the side.

"What are you doing out here?!" The girl asked, eyes wide with fear. For them. Jack noticed she was in a Ladybug costume and blinked in shock.

"Your Ladybug,"

"Yes and your in danger! You shouldn't even be near the fight!" Ladybug turned back to Smokey as he stood and glared at her.

"Ladybug! Now the fun can really start! Give me your miraculous and I may let these people live!"

"Run!" She yelled to them before leaping toward the fiery akuma. Another figure bounded to the akuma, a black cladded persona and slammed a metal baton on its head. "Chat Noir! Get these people out of here!"

"On it My Lady!" The cat hero landed in front of Jack and looked at the shocked family. "Come on, I can lead you somewhere safe!"

"We can help," Jack protested, trying to get around to the akuma.

"You don't know what your up against!" Chat hissed, pushing him back. His cat ears twitched and he looked back toward Ladybug, who was swinging herself toward the akuma and kicking it into a wall. Jack was about to protest again when Aster placed a calming hand in his shoulder.

"He's right Frostbite. We don't know," Jack gaped at him while Chat nodded satisfied.

"You need to run, get as far away as possible. The first building you see, try getting in! You'll be safer inside," Chat gave an encouraging push to Jack and soon the Guardians were running _from_  the fight. Unusual change of events.

"We could of helped them!" Jack said frustrated, taking sharp turn after Aster.

"No, we would have been killed!"

"I don't understand! How could we-"

"We aren't immortal anymore Jack," Tooth explained, panting as she tried keeping up, but holding her own pretty good. "We don't know how to take care of these human bodies! We can't heal miraculously anymore!" 

Aster ran up to a shop and banged on the door in a hurried fashion. Jack took a deep breath and leaned against the wall with a frown. "Okay I see your point...but we should of helped,"

"Even if we tried, what good could we do right now? We haven't trained properly for this yet. It's going to take time. Besides, they wouldn't have let us anyway," Aster sighed, banging again. A few seconds later the door opened cautiously. A big burly man, like North, stood there gazing down at them.

"The akuma! Please let my family in," North said, placing a hand in Sandy's shoulder. The man immediately opened the door a ushered them in.

"Of course! Are you alright? No one hurt?"

"We're okay, thank you," Tooth sighed, immediately running her fingers into Jack's hair.

"It is no problem," the man, despite his big size, gave a kind smile and obviously had a kind heart.

"Tom? Who was at the door?" A feminine voice asked, before a small Chinese women walked out. She looked startled at the new guests before smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Sabine Dupain-Cheng,"

"And I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng," The man, Tom, put his arm around the women's waist before looking down at her. "They got caught up with the akuma," 

"Oh! Are you alright?" Sabine asked, eyes wide with worry.

"We are all alright,"

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves!" Tooth said, standing and holding her hand out to Sabine and Tom. "I'm Tiana St. North,"

"And I am Nicholas St. North but call me North," North grinned, nudging Sandy.

"This is Sanderson-"

"-my brother-" Tooth interrupted.

"-Mansnoozie. He is mute but can communicate in the best ways and please call him Sandy," Sandy waved at them with his cheery smile, pushing his glasses further on his face.

"And these are our two boys, Aster and Jack,"

"G'day mate," Aster nodded toward them. "I'm Aster and this is ma lil brother," Aster looped his arm around Jack and gave him a noogie over his head.

"Hey I'm not little!" Jack squealed, trying to shove him off.

"Your just a lil anklebiter,"

"I'm 17!"

"And I'm 19! Your point Frostbite?"

"Boys!" Tiana scolded while North and Sandy chuckled. Tom and Sabine traded amused glances and chuckled along with them. "Aster stop provoking Jack! And Jack it's not nice to yell,"

"But he started it!" They chorused together, making Tooth sigh in exasperation.

"You know, we have a daughter close to your age," Sabine hummed. Jack perked up instantly.

"Really?"

"She's 15. Her names Marinette,"

"Where is she?" Tom asked, looking to the ceiling.

"Probably working on her designs," Sabine stood, glancing at the clock. "I'll go get her and start dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"We 'vouldn't want to intrude," North shook his head.

"But we don't have anywhere else to go," Jack said, not realizing he just crushed both Dupain-Chengs with his innocent response. 

"You can stay here," Tom offered, Sabine nodding with him before turning to go up the stairs.

"Really? We don't want to be a burden,"

"Nonsense! It would be our pleasure!"

"Thank you!" Tiana said with a grateful smile. It was a content silence before Sabine cried out loudly to her husband.

"Tom! TOM!"

"Sabine?!" Tom stood but didn't have to go far as Sabine ran back to where they all were. Fear coursed in her shaking body and tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "What happened? Where's Marinette?"

"She wasn't in her room!"

"What?" Tom gaped for a second. "What do you mean she's not-"

"Shes not here! Marinette isn't here!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally introduced them to each other. Briefly but still...it happened....so tada! Hoped you liked it!!


	4. Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is better at observing then he seems.

Everyone could feel the fear coming off of the Dupain-Chengs. Tooth raised a hand to her mouth in a worried shock.

"Sh-She never left the house!" Tom argued weakly.

"Shes not in her room or anywhere on the top floor!" Sabine cried, tears finally falling.

"What if she left to see Alya,"

"She would have told us Tom! And Alya runs the Ladyblog....what-what if they are out chasing the akuma?"

Jack felt sympathy to the scared mother and hesitantly made his way over to her. Sabine glanced at the white-brown haired boy with big blue eyes, and he just gave her a reassuring smile. Jack wrapped her up in a tight hug, trying to give the women hope that her daughter was ok but that was more of Bunny's thing.

"Shes going to be ok," Jack whispered before handing her over to her husband. Jack stepped closer to his family and turned, eyes unnaturally hard. "We have to find her,"

"Jack-" Tiana started, worrying her bottom lip.

"No! We _have_ to find her. What if I was missing? Would you not want someone to find me?" 

"Ya bloody gumby," Aster groaned, pulling the winter spirte into a one armed hug. "Do ya 'ave to go and do the eyes and act all cutsie when ya don't get wha' ya want?"

Jack just giggled, smiling up at him. "So we're gonna look for her?"

"Da! We just need to know where monster is," 

Jack glanced around but noticed Sandy jumping wildly next to the tv. He kept pointing at it and then the remote. Jack brightened and grabbed it quickly.

"Thanks Sandy!" Jack turned the tv on and the news broadcasted a picture of the enraged akuma. You could see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting it but it seems they were having a bit of a hard time.

"Oh no," Sabine whispered. Ladybug was thrown to the side of the building and Chat let out an angry yell.

_"How dare you hurt my Lady! CATACLYSM!"_

The Guardians gaped at the pure destruction he was causing. It didn't look to good. They would need to keep an eye on that one. Ladybug had come back on the screen, a small limp in her step, and she shot her yo-yo in the air.

_"Lucky Charm!"_

The camera was a bit farther away but Jack saw an object fall into her arms. Whatever it was, she looked pretty doubtful of it. Jack fingers his hair beret, still feeling his power in the staff and sighed. He wanted to be out there. He wanted to help.

"We need to do something," he muttered. Sandy placed a hand in Jack's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. It silently told him the they had to wait. After a few more minute of fighting, Ladybug got a close enough shot and grabbed something off the akuma while it was distracted with the charm. She broke the akumas object as another horrifying butterfly coming out. 

"What the bloody hell is that?" Aster gaped. The others shook their head, an _I don't know_  saying. A flash or red light overcame the scene and everything looked exactly normal win, even the teen. But the Guardians could hear the loud sobbing of nightmares coming true and fear.

"I don't like this," Tooth said, Sandy nodding along. "What do we have to do?" She had a determined effort look on her face. North smirked, Sandy punched his fist with his other hand, Bunny raised an eyebrow and Jack smiled his approval.

"First we find Marinette,"

**\---**

Ladybug was tired. She was really really tired. The akumas kept getting harder and harder to fight and she was low on energy. She idly wondered how well Tikki was holding up before smiling at her partner. Chat was panting and walked over to her.

"You took a nasty fall, you ok Bugaboo?"

"I'm fine kitty, but we should really head out. We're almost put of time," proving her point, both miraculous' beeped, signally only 3 minutes were left.

"s'long as your ok," Chat waved before taking off in the direction to his house. Ladybug waited till he was out of sight before copying his actions and heading to her own house. She quickly ducked into an alley after the last beep and felt herself transform back into Marinette. The pain slammed into her with a huge force, making the teen gasp in surprise and hurt.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked softly, exhaustion in her voice.

"I'm ok Tikki, just sore," 

Marinette looked at her surroundings before placing Tikki into her purse, that looked a bit worse for wear. Everything looked normal again, sure, but nobody was planning on staying out for a while. Ever since these scarier akumas appeared, people have been staying indoors to stay safe. Marinette trecked on the path, almost like a downtown in Paris. Not many people went down their, but it was abandoned right now. And currently, she didn't know where she was exactly. Marinette took another store before feeling her ankle give out. She hissed in pain snd stumbled, bracing herself for the fall when two arms wrapped around her waist and she landed on a firm chest.

"You ok?" It was a male voice, a teen probably and sounded worried.

"I-I'm fine," Marinette steadied herself and let out a small relieved sigh that she wouldnt have anymore bruises. She turned and was about to say thank you when she gazed upon the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. It was the most amazing blue in the world, like the ocean mixed with the sky. She swore little snowflakes dance in them too. A pale face complemented the eyes and the freckles made it more adorable. Marinette allowed herself to look at the whole face and blinked in shock. Those beautiful eyes were connected to not an aristocratic face but a delicate one. A handsome one too. Marinette flushed at the honest concern in his eyes and suddenly felt a bit nervous. Then she noticed his hair...it was peculiar. But suited him with the brown and white mixtures.

 _Like ice cream,_  Marinette thought with amusement. 

"Are you Marinette?" His voice was soft and sweet like honey and Marinette held in her small sigh, feeling herself fall a little limp. The boy looked her over with a frown and mumbled quietly to himself.

"Let's get you home, your parents are worried about you," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reallllllllly short and reaaaallllllyyyyyy late I'm so sorry!!


End file.
